Writing the Wrongs
by Bright bluR
Summary: High school going Fayt finds himself falling for someone with whom his only communication is through the writings on a desk. AlbelxFayt


AN/ my second attempt at a star ocean fic, not the greatest idea ever, but I've had no will to write since the summer. I was amazed when this idea came to me. As I said, it's not the greatest, tell me how you guys like it, and it could become great. Thanks, enjoy-

Writing the Wrongs

Every day the scribbles catch my eye… How people can spend their entire educational lives squandering class time to write on desks is beyond me… And yet, I find myself reading it. Past all the curse words and crude drawings, there are poems and lyrics. The beauty of these words surprises me. Such things should be in the English room, but I must say I look forward to a new entry when the world of mathematics has consumed me in boredom.

Some days, I find myself writing too; correcting spelling or drawing a face. Never anything drastic, I wouldn't want the writer to be offended if I should change anything. The loops and slant of the text are all consistent, and I realize this is the work of one person. To whom, I don't know.

This morning, I find myself looking over past posts on the desk, searching for something new. It had been a few days since the mystery writer wrote last and I was getting increasingly weary of my teacher droning on about calculus. My high school life was coming to a close and never had I endured anything exciting. These notes were the closest thing to adventure I've had in a long time. Running a hand through my hair I pull the blue mass away from my glazed emerald eyes and scan the table top for an empty space. With pencil at the ready, I simply write 2 letters: "H" and "I."

Later in the evening, I couldn't concentrate on my homework. Mid-term exams were a few months away and I haven't even gotten in an hour of review, as the exquisiteness of the mystery author's fluency clouds my mind. I wonder if they would see my note, of even respond to it if they did… I have doubts that anything will come of it, but one can only hope.

Xx………………………………H………………………………xX

The day seemed to go by in slow motion, as it was Friday, the last day of school before the long weekend. Most of my peers were working out plans with their friends, which makes me lonely, considering all my friends were back at my old school, 4 hours away. It didn't seem fair to me that my parents just uproot me from my home and friends, just as I was about to enter my senior year. Now I face yet another weekend locked in my room to wait out the long hours of loneliness.

Just as I had expected, the vague note I left the mystery writer went unnoticed. It stared back at me mockingly. I thought that it would be better if it was just gone and so I swished it away with the residue of eraser rubbings.

Placing my head in the crook of my arm I sigh, the period had just started and already I grow tired of it; lifting my head only to the sound of the door being slammed into. The whole class seemed to simultaneously stare at the figure just outside the door as the teacher gave entrance.

I watched the figure leaned against the doorway with muscular arms crossed across a taught chest. My teacher hesitated to inquire the needs of our guest, but seemed distracted with the outrageous purple outfit he wore. The boy at the door, or so I hoped was a boy, raised his crimson gaze to me, making his way to me after pushing off of his leaning post.

He pulled the desk away from me and plunged his hand inside, removing a binder from its interior. Without even giving me a second glance he left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving me to pull my desk back into place.

When my desk was in its proper place, I was surprised that I had missed it, but now saw the latest post: "_it must be fate…_"

Smiling, I picked up my pencil and wrote the first of many notes to the mystery writer,  
"_No, it's Fayt"_

  
TBC

I don't own star ocean, or any of the characters used. This applies for all the chapters to follow as well. Speaking of chapters, sorry this one is so short! They'll usually be longer, trust me.

This will eventually be a AlbelxFayt including lemons and the like.

In conclusion, please review-Bb 


End file.
